gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-002/AR Gundam Dynames l'Arsenale
|manufacturer= |model number=GN-002/AR |namesake=*Arsenale di Venezia *Dunamis |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots=Hikaru Ueda |armaments=*4-tube Missile Launcher x 6 **GN Missile x 24 *GN Beam Pistol III x 2 *GN Beam Sabre x 2 *GN Sniper Rifle III |system features=*GN Full Sensor Shield *Weapon Binder x 4 |optional equipment=*GN Beam Rifle x 2 *GN Dominator *GN Gatling Gun *GN Holster Bit II x 8 *GN Pistol Bit/Rifle Bit II x 8 *GN Submachine Gun x 2 |affiliation= |universe=Build Fighters |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The GN-002/AR Gundam Dynames l'Arsenale (aka Gundam Dynames l'Arsenale, l'Arsenale) is a custom mobile suit based off the GN-002 Gundam Dynames. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the RGM-87REC GM Spyglass excelled at tactical and electronic warfare, the suit itself was somewhat incapable at direct combat without the aid of its EWAC equipment. In order to rectify this problem Takeshi built a new machine which could still detect the enemy to provide a tactical advantage, but was also strong enough for direct combat. L'Arsenale has considerably more weaponry and durability than the GM Spyglass but has a sensor system built into it to greatly enhance team coordination. Like the original Dynames, l'Arsenale is designed for taking on multiple enemies in ranged combat but is more focused on self-contained heavy firepower rather than sniping or remote weapons like Cherudim Gundam. To improve its performance, additional weapons are carried in weapon binders attached to the shoulders, allowing for a maximum of four new weapons to be wielded. Each binder is fitted with verniers to increase the machine's speed and mobility, allowing it considerably higher agility despite being a long range assault machine. L'Arsenale also features a new weapon in the form of the GN Dominator, an oversized handgun which is capable of switching modes to deliver higher output attacks. It also retains most of Dynames' original weapons and equipment, namely the missile launchers and beam sabres, along with the addition of Zabanya's weaponry as well. The GN Full Shield is also lined with additional sensors along the interior, allowing the unit to increase its accuracy over long distances when the full shield is not needed while the legs have been reinforced with additional armour. Armaments ;*4-tube Missile Launcher :Like the original Dynames, l'Arsenale is fitted with missile launchers in the armoured legs and skirt which contain 4 GN missiles. :*'GN Missile' :: ;*GN Beam Pistol III :Mid-range weapons which are usually dual wielded, each pistol has a high rate of fire and can also produce a beam sabre from the barrel. ;*GN Beam Rifle :Two beam rifles are mounted on the back of l'Arsenale and are deployed over the shoulders with sub-arms. While they are usually used as mounted weapons, the rifles can be hand-held as well. ;*GN Beam Sabre : ;*GN Dominator :A heavily customised version of the GN Beam Pistol, the GN Dominator is a larger weapon which is capable of changing into different modes for increased firepower. :*'"Non-Lethal Paralyzer"' ::The default mode of the GN Dominator, it fires shots with a fairly regular rate of fire comparable to the pistol. :*'"Lethal Eliminator"' ::The GN Dominator partially unfolds to reveal its internal mechanism and fires more powerful single shots on par with a GN Cannon. :*'"Destroy Decomposer"' ::The most powerful mode of the weapon, it requires a significant charge time before being ready to fire. In this mode the GN Dominator fully unfolds itself and requires two hands to properly aim and handle the recoil. The charging process resembles Seravee's Hyper Burst Mode, firing a large particle orb while discharging a particle shockwave from the end of the barrel. ;*GN Gatling Gun :For heavy suppressive fire the suit can wield a beam Gatling gun, the weapon has a grip mounted on the top and is stored in a weapons container. ;*GN Holster Bit II :Eight modified holster bits can be attached to l'Arsenale's back in wing-like orientations, while they can carry extra weapons like the additional holster bits, they also improve the suit's speed. If needed, the bits can detach for defend the suit by blocking incoming fire or combine with the rifle bits to fire heavy beam attacks. ;*GN Pistol Bit/Rifle Bit II :The GN holster bits contain remote weapon bits which are identical to that of Gundam Zabayna and are able to be configured between pistol and rifle modes. Additionally they can be combined with the holster bits for increased firepower. ;*GN Sniper Rifle III :An upgraded form of the GN Sniper Rifle, while it doesn't have a 2nd mode like Cherudim's weapon, it boasts higher accuracy and firepower and can generate a beam sabre from the barrel if needed. ;*GN Submachine Gun :Dynames' main ranged weapons are two GN Submachine Guns, capable of firing a stream of low-powered bursts with high speed. Each one is stored in a weapons container. System Features ;*GN Full Sensor Shield :Like the original Dynames, l'Arsenale is fitted with a movable set of armour to protect the main body. The interior is lined with several high-powered sensors, when firing from long distances the full shield will open up to improve targeting. ;*Sniper Mode :For long range precision firing Dynames can use a high-powered sensor on its forehead, along for sniping far beyond the range of other machines. Sniper mode is often used alongside the sensor shield for maximum range and accuracy. ;*Trans-Am System :In order to boost its combat performance, l'Arsenale has the ability to activate the Trans-Am System, temporarily tripling its output. Following Trans-Am's shutdown, the suit will suffer from reduced performance until recharged. ;*Weapon Binder :Up to four weapon binders can be mounted on l'Arsenale, each one can hold an extra weapon and boosts the machine's mobility. Notes & Trivia *The gunpla's full name literally translates to "Gundam Dynames the Arsenal".